On known arrangements of this kind (for example DE 103 02 906 A1) one limit stop is formed by a stationary splitting wedge unit. In order to obtain a variation of different patterns of the pieces, the splitting wedge unit has to be removed and replaced by another unit. Varying the patterns thus proves to be difficult and time consuming. In practice, however, the pattern of the pieces needs to be frequently changed, for example in the case when a relatively thick log of wood first has to be split into two parts and when each of those large pieces are then split into four or six relatively small pieces. Replacing the splitting wedge unit of the known arrangement is thus very difficult and time consuming. Therefore, such an arrangement is not considered sufficiently user-friendly and efficient.